My Vigilantism Can't Be Found Out!
by Kozumikkukage
Summary: What if Kōsaka Kyōsuke was a bit calmer, a little more intelligent, and significantly more interesting than his canon counterpart? Watch as he tries to keep his life as a vigilante hidden while also giving his sister life-advice about her otaku hobbies! Follows the anime and some parts from the game.


A/N:What's up guys? I can't tell you how much I loved Oreimo. It was just so cute and amazing! Anyhow, the next chapter of _Return to Prominence_ is coming soon, so look out for that. This story was inspired by _My Life Can't Lose Its Normality!_ by **KSLCross**. Such a great story, but it hasn't been updated in 2 years. Ah well. Hopefully **KSLCross** gets back to writing soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_.

* * *

"Ohayō Japan! Welcome to our show. My name is Hōjō Homura and I'll be your host today. With me is the ever lovely Gōda Kiyoko and the kind Sunakawa Takeo."

"Thank you for having us Hōjō-san."

"Of course Sunakawa-san. Now let's get to business. As you may know,there has been an increase in criminal activity all around Chiba Prefecture as of late. The reasons for this have yet to be determined."

"Oh my, it must be horrendous. Especially since that's where Akihabara is. It might be the most popular shopping center in the region, but I know I wouldn't want to go there considering the circumstances."

"I would be inclined to agree Gōda-san. The local police force is trying to do all it can stem the tide of crimes around the prefecture. However, someone seems to have taken the situation into their own hands. The vigilante by the alias of "Rōnin" has recently appeared around various locations of Chiba Prefecture, particularly Akihabara and Chiba."

"Yatta! My favorite shopping center is still safe!"

"Well, ah, how is the police's reaction to this vigilante?"

"According to chief of police, Kōsaka Daisuke, "Though the vigilante known as "Rōnin" may have helped apprehend several criminals, such matters should be left to the police. Let it be known that Rōnin's help is not needed, and that any further action on their part will result in thorough investigation and arrest. Any information about Rōnin should be immedia-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever Oyaji." I murmured as I shut off the television.

My name is Kōsaka Kyōsuke, a seventeen year-old high school student with above average grades. I am captain of my school's track, kendo, and swimming teams. My father's the chief of police and my sister's-

"Hey, turn that back on." my little sister, Kirino is her name, said irately. Kirino is three years my junior. She is in middle school, captain of her track team (I know, coincidence right?), ranked fifth in her class, and is one of the most popular girls in her school. She is also rather pretty for her age, very cute yet with a mature look. Kirino dyed her hair recently, her long locks now a golden brown. Because of her look, she is also a model for the local fashion magazine.

"Ah, sorry. I've heard this story a thousand times alre-"

"You think I care you baka? Just turn the TV back on!" Kirino yelled. Ah, I forgot to mention a very important part.

My sister hates me. And I think I know why.

Remember how I told you all about being captain of multiple teams and what not? To be completely honest, I don't want to have anything to do with them. My father forces me to do these sports because he feared I was unmotivated. The only reason I do as he says is so that he will help pay for my college. I consistently strive for normalcy because being anything above average is too troublesome. All I want is a nice, normal life. And when my sister found out, our relationship turned to hell.

Complying with my sister's wishes, I turned the television back on. I payed no mind to the talk show, rather focusing on getting my daily dose of barley tea. I raised the glass and chugged the contents eagerly, then put the glass in the sink. I quickly exited the room, not bothering to make conversation with my sister. Considering she would most likely ignore me or yell at me in response, I just leave her to her own devices.

Climbing the stairs, I remembered that I left the tea out again and started heading back down. The door to the living room opened as I reached for it. Kirino stepped out as I was going in, and we collided. She fell to the ground, sending the purse she was carrying flying with its contents spilling out en masse. Kirino hurriedly reached for the fallen items.

"A-Ah, sorry!" I tried to help her, but she swatted my hand away.

"Don't touch my stuff." she growled. I gave her an apologetic look. Despite her attitude, I still loved my sister very much, as any brother should. Sometimes I grow annoyed with her, but I would be patient and let her vent her frustrations on me.

Kirino stood up, bag in hand, and left the house without further comment. I sighed before entering the kitchen and putting away the tea carton. On my way back up stairs I saw something sticking out from under the shoe rack. I bent down to pick it up.

"Huh?"

It was a DVD case. The cover was of _Stardust Witch Meruru_ , a popular kid's show. Where did this come from? Wait...

This can't be Kirino's can it? There's no way Kaa-san or Oyaji would watch this stuff, so it had to be her. Ugh, I can't just put it in her room. She always locks it when she's out. Oh well, I'll just subtly tell her at dinner.

I continued to my room upstairs and closed the door behind me. I took a seat on my bed and inspected the case. Kirino watching something like this sounds almost inconceivable. I opened the box and was greeted with a large surprise.

" _Love Little Sisters_!? What the hell!?" The fuck is an imōto eroge doing inside this? Kirino definitely has some explaining to do. I closed the case and tossed it to the side, then moved to sit at my desk. Unlocking the drawer, I pulled out a sketchbook and drawing utensils.

"I guess I'll work on the next volume before dinner."

As a hobby and job, I write manga. To be specific, I've been writing since I was fifteen. It was a thing I do as a past time, to produce a little income (by "a little", I mean "a lot") for a rainy day. I was always good at drawing, and I especially loved the art style of manga, so I guess this works out for the best.

The manga I produce is called _Rōnin: The Last Samurai._ It follows the story Hitsugaya Kisuke, a Japanese traditionalist who lives in a time where crime is rampant throughout his prefecture. A master swordsman, he adopts the alias "Rōnin" and fights crime as a vigilante. At first, it targeted a younger audience, where Kisuke would fight enemies like bank robbers and bring the defeated criminals to the police. But as I matured, so did the story.

Kisuke started to encounter worse opponents like terrorists, murderers, and criminal syndicates. The fights got harder and more dangerous. The story soon began to include darker elements like rape and death. After a while, some of the people he caught escaped prison or were acquitted of their crime due to connections. It came to the point where Kisuke had to start killing his enemies in order to stem the flood of crime, and changes because of it.

My manga has gotten very positive reviews from several different audiences, and I have even been offered to turn it into an anime. Of course I've always kept my identity hidden, never meeting anyone face to face unless I absolutely had to and even then I've kept my face obscured. Nobody knew anything about the author of _Rōnin: The Last Samurai_ , and it's gonna stay that way. For now, at least.

* * *

It was dinner time. It was rather quiet tonight, as Kirino was too unfocused to talk about her activities. My parents never bothered to ask me anything, though maybe it's because they know already. The slight favoritism was a tad off putting, but I didn't let it affect me too much. I decided to lift the silence.

"So how was your day Oyaji?" I asked with fake interest.

"It was fine." he replied. Something seemed to be bugging him though, so I pressed on.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit tense Oyaji."

"I'm fine." he responded with a gruffer voice. Ah, I see what it is.

"It wouldn't happen to be Rōnin again, would it?" I asked knowingly.

My father slammed a fist on the table. "That hoodlum is making a mockery of the police force! Apprehending criminals and delivering justice is our job, not theirs!" he shouted.

The already quiet table became dead silent as everyone stared at my dad. Embarrassed with his outburst, he cleared his throat and apologized before continuing to eat. I continued to attempt making idle conversation.

"So, uh, my friend has been watching this strange anime recently. Stardust-something or whatever." At this, Kirino froze. Oh little sister, you're so obvious. "I've been thinking about giving it a try."

"Isn't that something those otaku people watch?" my mother questioned. "You should stay away from those things, isn't that right dear?"

"Right." Dad agreed. "Nothing good can come from such filth. It pollutes your mind."

"Okay then, I'll say away from it." I lied. "Um, I'll be going to the convenience store later. Do any of you need anything?"

"Oh, could you pick up some ice cream?" Mom requested.

"All right. I'll head out after dinner." I could see in her eyes that Kirino would act after I left. Perfect.

* * *

After I left the house, I waited patiently outside our gate. After a few moments, I saw my room lights flash on. I smirked as I headed back inside.

"You make this so easy that it's hard to believe Kirino."

As I entered my room, I saw Kirino digging under my bed for her game. I smiled in amusement as I took a stance in front of the door.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

She flinched before looking at me with an annoyed stare. "It's none of your business."

"I'm afraid that since this is _my_ room, it _is_ my business. Now could you please tell me what you're doing in here?"

She ignored me, instead standing up and walking towards me.

"Move." she ordered in an irate tone.

"Answer my question first."

"Move!" she repeated, her volume rising.

I reached into my jacket and pulled out the DVD case. Kirino gasped as I held it in front of her.

"Looking for this?" I asked rhetorically. She instantly tried to grab for it, but I made a game of keep away out of it. "So this _is_ yours!"

"No way, that's not mine!"

"I believe you're in denial."

"I would never watch an anime like that!"

"Then why are you trying to take it from me?" That stopped her in her tracks. I chose to play with her a bit more. "Okay, if you aren't looking for this, then why are you in my room?"

"I was... I was... Er..." She looked so pitiful that it hurt. I decided to stop teasing her and thrust the case into her arms.

"Here, you can have it back."

She looked rather flustered. "H-Hey, I said this isn't-"

"Well then, throw it out for me. I don't want it, and I don't see any use for it." I told her as I flopped down on my bed. The look of shock and relief on her face was hilarious, but I managed to control my laughter. I watched her begin to leave, but quickly turning to face me.

"Would you think it's weird?" she asked me suddenly.

"Hm?" My interest was piqued.

"I-If I did own this... Would you think that it's weird?" Her voice was so timid. Has my sister always been this cute?

"Of course not." I chuckled. She stared at me with a look of surprise. It kind of... hurt, to see that. We were so close when we were younger. Has our relationship really deteriorated that much that she would distrust me?

"R-Really?"

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Here, let me show you something." I beckoned her over to my deck, where I pulled out my latest project and a copy of my first volume. I laid the manga on the desk and offered Kirino a seat. A questioning look grazed her face, but she complied and sat down.

"You know what this is Kirino?" I asked, pointing to the printed copy. She gave me a deadpan stare.

"How could I not? That's _Rōnin: The Last Samurai_. It's been in the top five manga rankings for two years."

"All right, and do you know what this is?" I tapped the draft. She opened the sketchbook, slowly flipping through the pages. A look of disbelief grew on her face every time she turned a page. I smirked. "Notice something?"

"I-It's the same drawing-style as Rōnin!" She turned around so fast that I thought she would get whiplash. "Are you telling me...?"

"That's right Kirino. Your aniki is the creator of one of the most popular manga in the world." I said proudly. The look of awe on her face would forever be etched in my memory. "Now don't you think this is a bit weird?"

"W-Well yeah! How could this _not_ be weird!" she yelled at me.

I laughed. "Yes, it certainly is. Now compare your interests to this Kirino. Do you really think I would think your interests so weird, knowing what you know now?"

"I... I guess not." she admitted. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm your aniki, Kirino. It's my job to support you in whatever you do, no matter what it is."

Kirino stared at me, almost tearing up. "You promise?" she whispered.

I smiled. "I promise."

"Good." she said as she wiped her eyes.

"Yes. Now go to bed. It's late and I still have to go to the convenience store." I told her. She complied and quickly left the room, closing the door behind her. I sighed as I put everything away. I glanced at the clock. It was 9:03 PM.

"Now that that's over..." I walked towards my dress and pulled it off wall, revealing a small closet. Opening the closet revealed a set of armor and a katana, which I then pulled out. I quickly got changed into the outfit and looked in the mirror to check myself.

I wore a full face ballistic helmet, the bulletproof visor black and an elongated, gold, three-pointed shuriken ornament resting on my forehead. Covering my the rest of my body was a Kevlar body suit with solid rubber plates over my torso, shoulders, elbows, and knees. Strapped around my waist was a utility belt with several pouches. I also wore black tabi boots and padded gloves. The entire ensemble was black with a white secondary outlining the rubber segments. (1)

Satisfied with my look, I grabbed my katana and admired it's ornamental beauty. The sheathe and handle were black, and the tsuba was in the shape of a pinwheel. I pulled the blade out of it's sheathe and noted it's sharpness, enough to split a hair with ease. Strapping the katana to my back, I opened my window and stepped outside.

Time to go patrolling.

* * *

Akihabara at night was a magnificent place. The radiant glow of the neon signs illuminate the darkness of night. The music from the night clubs and their raves filled the air. It was truly after the sun sets that the place comes to life.

Of course, night is when the demons awaken as well.

"Help! Oh god, someone help me please!"

"Hey, HEY! I said shut the fuck up!" said the thug as he shoved the woman against the alley wall, a pistol pointed to her head. "No one's coming to save ya, ya hear? Besides, what's there to scream about? All I wanna do is show ya a good time!"

The poor woman struggled even more, feeling the thug's breath on her neck. "Please god help me. SOMEONE PLEASE!"

A quiet thump echoed through the alley, causing both predator and victim to turn their heads to the noise. They saw a man in full body armor in a crouched position, a katana in their hand.

"Who the fuck are you?" yelled the ruffian. The figure stood up but didn't answer. They slowly began advancing toward the thug. He sneered at mystery person before pointing the gun in their direction. "Don't get any closer, cuz I'll fill you with lead if ya do!"

The figure paid no heed to the man's threats, advancing at a slowly increasing pace. They had their katana held at their waist, ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

The would-be rapist growled at the approaching figure. "You fucker! You think I won't do it, eh? Well JUST WATCH ME!" He began firing upon the now sprinting figure.

Time seemed to slow as the bullets approached the armored person. It was then that the mystery figure drew their blade. With incredible speed and deadly grace, the sword-wielder cut each and every bullet in half, causing fragments to pass by him harmlessly.

"Woah, wait, what the fuck?!" The thug screamed in surprise. "Who the fuck cuts through fucking bullets!?"

The thug tried to shoot once again but found that he had spent all of his ammo. Panicked, the man threw the empty pistol at the swordsman, only for it to be dodged with little effort. The thug pulled a knife from his pocket and held it to the woman's neck, causing the swordsman to stop.

"Listen 'ere ya little freak! You need to back the fuck up before the bitch gets her pretty mug cut!" This time the figure complied and took a few steps back. The ruffian smirked before continuing. "Yeah, that's a good boy. Now I'll be a nice guy and let you watch. I'm gonna have my fun with this bitch here and you can have sloppy seconds after I leave, got it? If ya try anything, the girl's gonna get a knife in her neck, ya hear?!"

Unknown to the felon, the figure reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a small pellet, his actions concealed by the darkness. Deftly, the swordsman threw the pellet at the thug's feet, causing a large smokescreen to appear. The smoke startled the thug, causing him to release his captive. The woman quickly began running towards her savior and hid behind them, muttering 'thank you's and such. No longer impeded, the figure leapt towards the thug and smashed the pommel of their sword to his head, knocking him unconscious. Pulling out some rope, he bound the thug's arms and legs so that he would be completely immobilized when waking up.

With the threat neutralized, the swordsman let out a sigh of relief and turned towards the woman they saved.

"Are you all right ma'am?" A distinctly masculine voice reverberated from the figure, muffled by his helmet.

The woman approached her savior. "Y-Yes sir! Thank you so very much. I honestly thought I was going to die!"

The mystery man nodded. "That's good. Please, be very careful traveling alone from now on. Take care on your way home."

As the hero moved to leave, the woman called out to him. "Hey, wait! What's your name?"

The man stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I go by Rōnin." he replied before he continued walking. "Oh, and please call the police so that they can pick up the trash. I would do it myself, but I have places to be and people to protect."

* * *

After a long night of work, I finally arrived home at about 2:30 AM. I entered through my window and subsequently undressed, storing everything in my hidden closet, then hiding the compartment once more. I flopped unto my bed and fell into a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

You know how I can cut bullets in half when they're going about three-hundred kilometers per hour? That requires a ridiculous amount of sensory and reflexive training. It took years of hard work, but I managed make such actions second-nature, to the point where I even perform these actions subconsciously.

That is currently why, when I woke up, I found my imōto completely pinned beneath me, her face almost shoved into the pillow.

"K-Kirino?!" I nearly yelled in surprise.

She struggled beneath me, trying to break free of my hold. "Let go you baka! This is starting to hurt!" she screamed quietly.

Realizing what I was doing, immediately released her. "Oh, um, sorry."

"You better be Kyō-baka." she said as she rubbed her arms.

"Kirino, what are you doing in my room?" I glanced at the clock. It read 3:00 AM. "Especially this early in the morning?"

She averted her gaze. "I... I need some life-counseling."

"Eh?" Life-counseling? From me?

"D-Did I stutter baka?!"

"Yes. Just now in fact." I couldn't help but be a smart ass.

Kirino immediately flustered. "That's not... Are you gonna help me or not!?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll help. What is it?"

Nothing could have prepared me for what came next.

Kirino had brought me to her room and revealed a hidden closet like the one in my room. What was inside, however, completely rocked my world.

"W-What the hell is all this?!" I yelled in surprise as I stared at the enormous collection of imōto galges, eroge,anime, manga, figurines, and even dōjinshi.

"This is my collection." Kirino replied nonchalantly.

"I know that! What I want to know is why you have all this!" I pointed to the large stack of eroge she laid out in front of me.

She adopted a thoughtful expression. "Hmm, I guess it's because all the little sisters are so cute!"

Kirino then went on to explain all sorts of reasons for her games and her love of imōto ones in particular, but I could only focus on her expression. For the longest time, I've only ever seen my sister look annoyed or angry, never truly happy excepts when she talks with her friends. That same, genuine happiness is practically radiating from her as she talks about her love of eroge and I can't help but feel happy for her.

"So what are they?"

"Huh?" I was pulled back into reality with that question.

"Your opinions. What are they?" She gave me this nervous but impatient look.

"Well, uh, I'm surprised. Like, really surprised."

"Is that all?" she asked anxiously. "You're not... disgusted or anything?"

"No, of course not." I stated firmly. "I have no right to judge you, nor does anyone else. Besides, as I said before, you're my imōto. As your aniki, it is my job to support whatever you decide to do."

She turned her gaze downward in deep thought before meeting my own. "Do you think I should tell Mom or Dad?"

"Definitely not!" I hadn't realized I had spoken so loudly, and I quickly checked if I woke our parents up before continuing. "They are part of an older generation that typically hates ours. I know for a fact that Oyaji would freak if he found out."

I shivered as I thought of what could happen if he found out. "Just... Please be careful, okay? Play with fire and you could get badly burned."

She averted her eyes once more. "I know. I know that this kind of stuff is frowned upon, and that I should hate it too, but... but I can't stop. I don't even know how I came to like all this stuff, but I know that I like them. I like galges and eroge. I can honestly say that I love them with all my heart. They are as much a part of me as modeling and track, yet I can't show this side of me to anyone else. Everybody paints otaku in a bad light nowadays. It's gotten to the point that if anyone found out, I could never show my face in public again."

A long silence followed her speech, during which I was reeling from shock. Is this how she truly felt? Had she really felt so isolated and alone, so unsure of herself?

"...You love your otaku side as much as your popular side, right? Both are as equally important to you as the other?"

She immediately met my stare, a fierce determination in her eyes.

"Yes."

That single word conveyed all of her conviction, so stalwart in its firmness that I doubt anything could convince her otherwise.

I closed my eyes and smiled.

"In that case, I will help and support you to the best of my abilities."

"R-Really?" I could hear the shock and joy in her voice.

My smile broadened.

"Kirino, leave it to me!"

There they were. The same words that I said every time she asked me for help when we were kids. They were my oath; my promise that, once uttered, bound me to the cause. I could practically _feel_ the waves of happiness coming off her.

"Great! Here, take these." she said as she handed me a stack of eroge and galges.

"...Wait, what the fuck?"

And then the mood came crashing down faster than a meteor entering Earth's atmosphere.

"You said that you'll support me, right?"

"Um, yes?"

"Then you need to understand the cause you're supporting. Don't worry, most of these are low-level games, so I'm sure that even you can beat."

"I said I'd support you! I never said that I'll play your eroge!."

She gave me an annoyed stare. "Then how will you know what I'm going through?"

"That's not the point! What kind of imōto gives her aniki goddamned imōto galges and eroge?!"

"The kind that tries to get her aniki to sympathize with her love of imōtos!"

"Do you even know what you're saying?" A look of discomfort spread across my face. "You're not implying anything by this, are you?"

She paused momentarily, confusion on her face, before recoiling with great disgust. "EWWWW! Baka no hentai! GROSS!" She visibly shivered as she moved away from me.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god I was wrong." I murmured. Shaking off the awkward feeling, I continued. "Anyway, if you really care that much, I'll play them. Just don't expect me to keep them installed on my PC."

"Don't uninstall them until I've seen that you've beaten them!" she commanded.

"Ugh, fine! Anyhow, it's late. I'm going to bed." I grabbed the games she gave me and headed back to my room. I placed the games on my desk and plopped down on my bed. Closing my eyes, I felt myself begin to doze off. It was then, while I was so close to a peaceful slumber, that I suddenly remembered a crucial fact.

"Ah crap! I forgot the ice cream!"

* * *

1\. I was basing the look around Samurai Flamenco's third costume, the one he fights King Torture in.

Please, if you liked it or have any criticisms, leave a review! If you have any questions, please PM me. I'll see you next time. Ja ne!


End file.
